


New Boss

by thraxbaby



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Lucio is not a very ethical boss, Modern AU, but what do you expect from him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-04-30 23:19:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14507664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thraxbaby/pseuds/thraxbaby
Summary: Prompt: first day at a new job and oh fuck my boss is the person I drunkenly hooked up with last weekend/night





	New Boss

Lenore groaned. Her head hurt from all the whiskey she downed the night before. She remembered... Arriving at the bar... Flirting with a cute guy... Then nothing. She cracked an eye open and found herself in a foreign bed. So they hooked up, then? Ah, yes... she vaguely remembered writhing in pleasure, her legs around his hips... Speaking of, where was he?

Lenore gathered her clothes from the ground and got dressed. She looked around, but the house was empty. Too bad. She felt she could have had a lot more fun with him. Figuring he wouldn't miss it, she took a pomegranate from the fruit bowl in the kitchen and headed back to her apartment. 

Once there, Lenore rushed to shower and change her clothes. She had just gotten a new job and was adamant that she made a good impression on her first day. She had a tendency of losing her previous jobs to laziness and her anxiety. But this time would be different! She had to show Asra that she could take care of herself. 

She nearly missed the 7:15 bus, but Lenore was on her way to the fancy downtown building where she would now be working. At exactly 8 am, the bus stopped in front of the Stratinava building. Lenore took a calming breath and walked in. 

A cute girl named Portia helped Lenore get settled. She explained what her new job entailed: she was to be the boss's secretary, taking messages and doing errands. Lenore nodded. She could do this. 

Portia knocked on the boss's door. 

"Sir, your new secretary is here." Portia called. 

"Send her in." That voice... Lenore walked in the office and froze. That blond hair, those blue eyes, those killer eyebrows... He was the guy! The cute guy from the bar is her new boss?! Awkward... Portia closed the door, leaving her alone with him. 

"Lenore, was it?" he asked, looking up. A flash of recognition crossed his features. "Well, well, well... What do we have here?" He stood from his desk and came around to circle her. Lenore felt her cheeks heat up. 

"Did you enjoy last night?" he asked, his hot breath puffing against her ear. A chill ran down her spine. 

"Y-yes." Lenore answered. "I didn't know you'd be my new boss, sir. I swear. I-" A golden finger pressed against her lips, effectively silencing her. She remembered his prosthetic, digging into her thighs. She still had the bruises. 

"Please, call me Lucio." He had circled around and now stood before her, inches away. "And what's this I smell? Pomegranate? That wouldn't be from my kitchen, would it?"

"I woke up alone. I figured out of everything in that nice house of yours, one little pomegranate would be the last thing you would miss." Lenore replied. 

"Then perhaps next time, I shall treat you to a full breakfast." Lucio said. 

"Will there be a next time?" Lenore asked. 

"Perhaps. Let's see how well you do your job."


End file.
